halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Matrix Gman
The Matrix Gman (real name Gmanator) is the nickname for a Gman who appears as a villain in the G-man Squad series, making his debut in Bored Meeting. He was sent by Mr. Z to wipe out the G-man Squad due to their behaviour and destruction. Biography Bored Meeting The Matrix G-man made his debut in Bored Meeting, when he bumped into a gang dealing drugs led by Jack "Crundle" M. He demanded their car keys, and they attempted to gun him down. However, he survived and murdered the whole gang. When stalking up on weapons, a Gman Squad member bumped into him. Believing he was another Gman Squad member, he asked him for a ride to the studio. The Matrix Gman shoots the Gman and kills him. Later on in the episode, Xanatos and Wolfer are still in the studio wondering why none of the other Gman Squad showed up. The Matrix Gman is in his robo form and then transforms into a Gman. He then appears at the doorway and Xanatos and Wolfer spot him. Then Matrix Gman takes out his Gluon Gun and points it at the two of them. Unseen in any of the videos, he holds them hostage and also takes Crackbone after he made a prank call. Christmas Special He appeared briefly at the beginning of the Christmas Gman Squad, showing what happened last time in Bored Meeting. He never made another appearance in this episode. Boris and Clyde The Matrix Gman had Xanatos and Wolfer held hostage in a room somewhere. He said once he kills the two remaining cast members, (boris and Clyde) he will finish them off. He appeared again near the end of the episode by Lighthouse Point. When boris and Clyde saw him, they assumed he was another lost Gman. However he ran off and loads of Combine appeared and gunned them both down. With both boris and Clyde dead, the fates of Xanatos and Wolfer are currently unknown. Brothers of the G-man squad Matrix G-man (revealed to be called Gmanator) appears in the Brothers of the G-man Squad. He ends up finding out from there about the G-man Squads meeting (from the episode Bored Meeting, where he goes to kill them. He later returns after the events of Boris and Clyde, revealing he has killed them and proceeds to kill the brothers of the Gman squad. He ends up getting defeated at the end of the episode in the season finale. G-boyz 2 G-men After killing Boris and Clyde, Gmanator decides to have a picnic lunch before he kills Xanatos and Wolfer. Near the end of the episode, he transforms into a combine soldier, but later gets hit by a plane which crashes into him. Its unknown if he survived it, but it is most likely as he appeared in Brothers of the G-man Squad, and it was stated that he had just killed Boris and Clyde. Appearance The Matrix G-man's real (presumably) form is the Robo from the Half-Life deathmatch multiplayer. His form is a G-man with sunglasses, and he talks in an Arnold Schwarzenegger type voice, an actor well known for playing the Terminator in the Terminator film series. In the Brothers of the G-man Squad, when Matrix G-man first takes on the form of one of the Gmen, he doesn't wear his sunglasses. Matrix G-man is able to do all sorts of moves, and is able to survive being hit by bullets, although he is able to die in Brothers of the G-man squad when radio frequency is used on his suit. Trivia * The character is a parody of G-man from the Half-Life series (which the G-man Squad series is based upon). He is also said to be parody of Agent Smith. He is also a parody of the Terminator, and is called the Gmanator in the Brothers of the G-man Squad. * Due to his apparent death at the end of G-boyz 2 G-men (and in the season finale of BotGS, which took place after Boris and Clydes death) this means he doesn't go ahead and kill his prisoners Xanatos and Wolfer, and even Crackbone.